Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to display control and, more particularly, to a display control apparatus that can select any one of a plurality of displayed items by a touch operation and a method for controlling the display control apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, on a function setting menu screen in an electronic device, for example, a part of a plurality of selectable items is displayed on one screen, and items that cannot be displayed within the screen are displayed by scrolling.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-039602 discusses a technique for scrolling by one item when a user selects a menu item that is at an end of the displayed portion from among a series of items including a plurality of menu items, and making a user recognize the fact that selectable menu items also exist further on.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-159134 discusses a technique in which a plurality of selectable images is displayed on one screen on which a user can select a desired image by touching the screen. This screen is scrolled in response to the movement of the finger touching on the screen, and another plurality of images is displayed.
In a case like Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-159134, in which a plurality of selectable items (in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-159134, images) can be selected by a touch operation on a touch panel, in order to show the user that the touch operation on the desired item has been received, when one of the items is touched, it is desirable to display the touched item in a selected state at the time when the touch operation is made. On the other hand, if an end item is selected from among the displayed items, and if selectable items are present further on from the end item, like in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-039602, it is easier to understand that there are more selectable items further on by scrolling to indicate the presence of the items further on.
However, in a case that a touch is made on an item that is an end item among the displayed items and selectable items are present further on from the touched item, if the touched item is displayed in a selected state at the point when the touch was made like in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-159134, and scrolling is performed like in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-039602, there is the following problem. The item displayed in the selected state at the position of the touching finger is moved due to the scrolling, so that the position of the touching finger and the position of the selected item are deviated from each other. Consequently, the user may be confused that the item at the position touched by his/her finger is not correctly selected.